if only timing was right
by i'll-be-here-2002
Summary: It's one shot. It about Klaroline love and how sometimes love is worth sacrifice if it's means it's for a greater good. I really suck at this. Try to read it. It's better than summary.


**Hey guys, I know some of you who are reading my story Life priorites are waiting for next chapter. Well, I do apologise for not updating because there are some writer block and I want it to be a really good story so there for I'll make up like this with this quite long one-shot. Hope you like it.**

 **P.s. I'm sorry for time skipping and that stuff, but's it's one shot so I didn't think I should really go that deep to show connection and similar stuff. I'm apologising if that makes this one bad.**

xXx

It is January. She's walking down the busy street to the colleage.

It's winter and she's enjoying it. Snow falling all over the place. Where ever you look, you can see a white blanket. It's like everything stops for a few months just to stay as it is. Like the time has stop.

She's been here for three months. It's a long time to be in one place for three months, at least for her. She stops walking because of a red light. One light away from a colleage. She decided to walk because it's a nice day. Because she enjoys in snow falling.

But as she can feel that something is different today. She all of sudden has goose bumps all over her. Fuck, they found her. It's time to change a location.

She decided to walk in colleage so they won't think that she knows they had found her.

xXx

She's landing in New Orleans. She's never been here. She's actually happy that she's comming right when is Mardi Gras. Everyone's always talking about it.

It's been a month since she had some place to live. She was on the run trying to hide her traces. She has a few months here.

What should she do now? She wonders. Who will be her? What name should she take? Tough decision.

She takes her rucksack and leaves airport. But first she needs to hail a taxi.

„Hello, can you take me to the French Quarter to the LaBranche House?"

„So you are first time here?" taxi driver ask her.

„Yeah, so why not start from the most famouse place?" she answers.

„I totally agree. But I do hope that you are not lonely. It's not really safe for a young and pretty lady like you to be alone at night." Taxi driver says „I got daughter similar to your age."

„Oh, don't worry sir. I'll be alright." She smiles knowing that he doesn't know she's a vampire. A predator.

She's really capable to take care of herself. She's been doing it for a few years. Sometimes you do miss having a friend but you can make friends for a one night in a bar.

It's really good that she only has a rucksack with her. She can explore today with rucksack on her back. Tommorow she'll find a place to stay and buy some clothes. Today she explores and drinks.

„Here you go miss. We came on your destination." Taxi driver told her.

„Thank you very much sir." She gives him money and leaves cab.

She was standing on the crossroad of St. Peters Street and Royal street. The most famouse house because of it's iron gallery. That's something characteristically for a French Quarter.

„Be careful miss, it's evening and life is on the street. Have a nice time here!" Taxi driver tells her before he leaves.

That's why I came here. Too many people, to hard to be found. Especially when is Mardi Gras.

New Orleans is beautiful, okay, let's not lie, French Quarter is the most beautiful and full of life.

She turns around and sees so many people on the street celebrating life. She was like that when she was human. She adored life and having fun with friends. She was a straight A student, she was full of life. She was the one initiate things to do, parties to be. She also had a poor choices in men.

Well that part of her is now dead. But she still have a good time. There's nothing better than to sit at the bar and drink. That's where all the fun is going around.

Well, and a free drinks too. Give a smile to a bartender and few men around. Filrt with them and the one which smells good take him in a back alley to drink some of his blood.

She hates murdering people, she done some. But she doesn't take a lot of their blood. Just enough to keep her satisfy for a few days. It was hard to learn how to stoop once you bit a human but she manage that.

She really enjoy walking down the road and look all over the places. What a celebration of life. But she could really use a drink.

She sees a bar, she tries to read it's sing. It's Rousseau's. It's look nice, small and cozy. She walks inside and sit on a barstool. She just loves sitting on the barstool.

„ Good evening, I'll be right with you in a minute." The bartender says.

She just nods and looks once again on the bartender. Well she's a smiliar height and weight as her. She also has a blond hair. She smiles to herself. What a coincidence.

„Hello, my name is Camille and I'll be you bartender. What drink do you want to drink?" bartender says.

„ Well right now I'm for a beer but keep my tab open. I think I'll stay here longer than one drink." She says.

„Okay. One beer is up. Do you want from a bottle or draft?" Camille asks.

„Well, give me a draft beer."

She walks away to pour her a beer. She looks nice. Maybe I could be a friend with her for a time while I'm here.

„Here you go your beer. Do you mind if I stay here? There's a man on the other side of a bar and keeps me bugging."

„It's okay really. I'm first time here so I'll be more than happy to talk with someone or at least if you could tell me something about the town or where can I rent an apartman." She says.

„Well, let's start with a name. My name is Camille and yours?"

„Caroline, but call me Care" She says.

Why did she use her real name? She didn't think. Reckless girl.

„Well you can call me Cami. So about NOLA or French Quarter do you want to know?" Camille smiles.

„Well, what ever you want. It's really my first day here so I don't really know a city. I was just walking down the St. Peters street and sighseening. I didn't even book a place to stay. I decided to be a spontainus." Caroline smiles.

A minor lie. I'm not really spontainus. You can not be when you are on the run.

„Really? I'm not brave enough to do that. I'm studying here on Tulane Universtiy psychology."

„Oh, that's interesting. I'll like psychology but I never did try to take classes. I was going on a mayor in journalism but I give up. I decided there are more important thing to do and to be." Caroline says.

Cami smiles and she sees that Cami is looking around place. „I have customers to serve and cleaning tables. I'll be right back."

„Just go, I'll be here. I have my tab open." They smile to each other and Cami leaves.

She seems nice. She'll be helpful to have around this city. And the beer is very good. For a draft beer, Caroline is really suprised to be so good. Maybe she could go with Cami on a few classes just to have fun.

„Hey I'm back." As soon as Cami says that the doors of a bar opens. A really good looking man comes in and sits next to her on the barstool.

„Hey, same as usual?" Cami asks him.

„Yes" He says in a british accent.

Caroline can't stop looking at him. He really looks good.

„Hey Klaus, this is Caroline" Cami says as she gives him a drink „She's first time in here. I hope you can keep her company tonight while I'm busy."

„It's my pleasure." Klaus turns around to Caroline „ Hello love, my name is Klaus."

„Hy, I'm Caroline. Cami already told you everything." Caroline smiles.

xXx

She could feel sun on her skin. It's morning and her head hurts. How many drinks can a vampire take to be hungover tommorow morning? It doesn't make sense.

But to be honest, she had a pretty great night. She had fun with Cami and Klaus. They drank and laugh. They made fun of people trying to guess why they came in bar. They tease each other. 'But boy, that Klaus looks really good and this bed is way to comfy.' She thought to herself. 'What? I'm in bed. Oh boy, please don't tell me I hooked up with someone.'

Caroline stretch herself and opens her eyes. She sees someone staring at her. Little girl. 'Where the fuck am I?' Caroline thought to herself.

„Hello." Caroline says with insecurity in her voice.

„Hy! My name is Hope and you are pretty." little girl says.

„Hope where are you?" Caroline hears female voice looking for a little girl.

„I'm Caroline, but why are you here?" Caroline asks.

„I'm hiding from my aunt. She wants me to go shopping with her." Hope says with disgust in her face.

„Oh, don't be like that. I really like shopping. Haven't been there in a while." Caroline says.

„There you are! Hope, please don't disapear in house anymore. I don't have time to search house upside down to find you. We have a plan to stick with." A female says and then she notices Caroline „Hello, you are awake. I'm Rebekah. Nik told me he let you sleep here."

„Um, who is Nik?" Caroline felt like she is on another planet. Completely lost.

„Klaus, the man you had drinks last night?" Rebekah says.

„Oh, Klaus. Well thank you for bed. I'm sorry for distrubing you, I'll leave so you two can go right on your schedule." Caroline says as she gets up from a bed.

„Nonsense. Come, have breakfast with us. I want to know a girl that made impression on my brother that he gave her place to stay." Rebekah says.

„Okay, thank you very much." Caroline says feeling a bit awkward.

„Thank you Caroline, now I don't have to go to shopping!" Hope says with big smile on her face. „ Follow me to the kitchen!" Hope takes Caroline hands a leads her to the kitchen.

„So what do you want to eat?" Rebekah asks.

„Cereal if you have or anything else. You don't need to prepare me anything." Caroline says.

Rebekah turns to Hope „How about you go watch Disney cartoons while we two eat?"

„Yey! Thank you aunt Bekah, I love you so much!" Hope says as she leaves. Hope returns back to give Rebekah a kiss in the cheek and leaves.

„Such a nice and beautiful little girl. She's delightful." Caroline says.

„Yeah, I know. I've been raising her last seven years. Her mother died and that left her dad and rest of our family to take care of her." Rebekah says.

„Well than you are glad to know that you are all really doing a fantastic job. She's special. She has something in herself where you just have to love her." Caroline says.

„Thank you. And what about you? When did you came here ? How did you meet my brother?" Rebekah asks as she gives her a bowl, cereal and milk.

„Thank you" Caroline says for a meal „Well, I just got here yesterday and yesterday I've meet your brother. I went in Rousseau's and met Cami there and she introduce me to Klaus. We all drank and have fun. Sorry for bothering you and messing up with your schedule." Caroline says.

She remembers as she was human that she liked to stick with her schedule and she never did like something to mess it up. She had a lot of responsobility and to make everything happened, she had to stick to schedule.

But once you became vampire, it changes your perspective. And all those things became not really important.

„It's okay. We can go another day on shopping. I know that she really doesn't like to go." Rebekah says.

„Well, if you ever need a company to go shopping with, if I'm in town, please I'll be happy to help. It's least I can do to pay you back for your hospitality." Caroline says.

„Great than, leave me your phone number and I'll call you in a few days. I think Hope would like you to come too. She usually goes with me and my sister but she isn't here." Rebekah says.

„Well, I don't really have a phone. I kind a smashed it before I came here." Caroline says trying to sound as guilty as possible.

„Oh well than, here is my phone number and send me a message when you get yourself a phone." Rebekah says as she gives her piece of paper with her phone number.

„Thank you. You can expect me to text you as soon as I find a place to stay." Caroline says. „I had to go. Thank you for everything." Caroline says.

„Please, pleasure is all mine." Rebekah says. „See you around."

Rebekah close the door and thinks to herself 'She really doesn't have any clue about anything…'

Caroline walks fast to get to the street before she stops and thinks to herself 'What did I do right now? I don't connect with people. Oh, man…'

xXx

A month later Caroline became very good friend with Bekah and Cami. With Klaus, they filrt a lot but he's a father to this little beautiful Hope. She can't let anyone to attach to herself. They are just humans and she's vampire. But she likes Klaus a lot. They have a connection that she never thought it's possible to have. And he keeps asking her for a date.

Today Hope, Bekah and Caroline spent whole day in shopping. They bought some clothes for Hope, some for Rebekah, some for Caroline. They also bought stuff animals for Hope. Caroline had to buy for herself some stuff for apartman. It's a good thing that Rebekah came with SUV.

„Please Caroline, come at our place and have dinner with us. Pleasee." Hope begg her in the car.

„Okay, okay. You know I can't say no to you. You are such a sweetie for a ten year old little kiddo." Caroline says.

„Great, Nik will be delightful!" Rebekah says.

„About that, can I talk with Klaus before dinner? I had to say something to him." Caroline asks.

„Of course. We two will let our stuff in our rooms. We will leave yours in the trunk." Rebekah says just as they came in driveway.

They stop in front of doorway of mansion. 'A fucking mansion. How much money do you have to have a mansion? It's a beautiful one also.' Caroline thought to herself.

„Daddy, look what Caroline bought me. An unicorn!" Hope runs up to her father.

„Hey little wolf, it's beautiful one. Did you say to Caroline thank you?" Klaus asks.

„Of course I did. I'm polite." Hope says.

„Come on kiddo, let's put our stuff in our rooms." Rebekah says.

„I'm comming." Hope says.

„Hey, can I have a word with you?" Caroline ask Klaus as she turns to walk to the garden.

„Yeah, of course. What's the matter sweetheart?" Klaus asks as he follows her.

„Look before we got all atach to each other, you need to know one thing. If it's too much, I can make it all go away." Caroline says as she looks Klaus in the eyes. She sees that he is confused. She can't keep hiding this away. She got attach a bit.

„I'm a vampire." Caroline says and there's a moment of silence before Klaus starts to laugh.

'Didn't really think there's a better reaction.' Caroline thought to herself.

„Well?" Caroline says begging to get a bit annoyed.

„I know that you a vampire sweetheart, I'm one too. Actually, I'm hybdrid while my family are vampire. Hope is hybrid too." Klaus says as he calms down from laughing. „You silly girl, I thought there's something that worries you."

„But how? Why haven't you said anything? You idiot!" Caroline says frustrated. „That's why you have been missing sometimes and had a lousy explanation. And that rag that you had in your hands other day was filled with blood, I knew it. I could have smelled it. But wait a second, you said you are hybrid. How?"

„Wait, you don't know who we are?" Klaus asks.

„No, should I?" Caroline asks with worry in her voice.

„Sweetheart, have you ever heard for an Original family with whom everything started?" Klaus ask her.

„No, haven't really thought about that to be honest." Caroline says.

„Well, my family is the Original family with whom started vampires." Klaus says.

„But how are you hybrid? And how come Hope is hybrid if she's just a little kid. Isn't that once you became vampire everything stops in you?" Caroline asks.

„Well my mother had an affair with one of the wolfs and got me. For Hope, even tho she's product of one night stand, she's the light of my life." Klaus says.

„Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't know about it. Sorry, it's too much personal to ask you that." Caroline says.

„It's okay sweetheart. And it's dinner time. Rebekah's calling." Klaus says.

„Yeah, I'm hearing her." Caroline says.

„By the way sweetheart, will you do me an honor and go on a date with me? Haven't asked you today." Klaus says with his dimple smile.

„Now that everything is clear, yes." Caroline says as she blushes.

xXx

„Klaus where are we going?" Caroline asks with blindfold on her eyes.

„Trust me love, you'll love it when you see it." Klaus says as he guides her. „Only hint I can give you right now is that you said you haven't been there in a while."

„Yeah, there a lot of places I haven't been in a while. You know, traveling a world around for a few years." Caroline says sarcastically.

„Well then you have to trust me." Klaus says with smirk on his face. „Just a few steps away."

She starts to hear a waves. Or is it something else? It certainly wouldn't be a first time she mixed up the sounds. But she is trusting him to where ever he takes her. She smiles to herself.

„We are here. Just wait a second so I can put you in the right spot" and he turns her a bit to her left „And vola" he moves away blindfold.

She's speachless. They are on the beach. Sandy and beautiful beach. And there's a beautiful see and it's a bit windy. Just as she likes. And it's sunsetting soon.

She looks at him with the most caring look. „ When did you learn all this? How do you that I haven't been on a beach for a while? I'm so happy to be here." She looks at him and hugs him „ Thank you so much for a wonderful first date"

„Woho sweetheart, we haven't even started a date." He jokes a bit „ And love, remember the night you first met me? Well drunk you really likes to talk about things you love."

She blush a bit. „ Well, I'm glad. You leave an impression with first date and this one is good for now." She winks at him.

„Follow me love, dinner is waiting." Klaus says as he takes her for her hand.

Their table was in the center of a beach that was all for them. He helps her to sit like a true gentleman.

„So sweetheart, what did you do today?" he asks her as waiter starts to putting food on their plates.

„Well a bit of this and a bit of that. You know, in morning I was taking care of Hope because all of you had to do something. So we watch a Beauty and a beast and I braid her hair. Later on, I stopped by the Rousseau's to check on Cami. But for some reason she didn't want to see me or to talk with me. Don't know what I did wrong. And then went to my place to get ready." Caroline says.

„Well sweetheart you are beautiful as ever and thank you for taking care of Hope." Klaus says.

„Well we can toast to that." She says with a glass in her hands.

„To Hope." They both says.

„What did you do today?" Caroline asks.

„I really don't want to spoil this date. Let's say I had some buisness to take care of so no one would try to mess with me or my family in this town." Klaus says.

„Okay, changing a subject. What else did drunked me say?"

„Well I won't tell you all because I got to have some tricks up my sleeve to impress you." Klaus smirks.

„That's not fair. I also need to impress you. And I don't have any trick up in my sleeve." Caroline complains.

„You don't need to impress me, you already did. You won a hearts of my family and most important of Hope. I wouldn't trust anyone with her." Klaus says.

„Wow, you really do know how to impress."

„What can I say, learnd from the best." He winks her and they starts to laugh.

She's enjoying this. This is the most wonderful date that she has ever been on. She really enjoys his company. It's easy to talk with him. He's also incredibly good looking. But she'll never tell him that. His ego migh grow even bigger than it is now.

She hears a music in backround. It's violoncello and violin. Her two favourite instruments. He has some skills. She can give him credit for that.

„Nice one Mikaelson, didn't thought you'd think of that." Caroline says.

„What can I say, I'm a man who likes to leave a good impression." He says and he stands up. „Can I have a dance with you" he says as he offer her his hand.

She does only logical thing to do, she accepts it and they start to dance. They swing from a side to side, a slow dance. Just enjoying closeness of eachother, of the moment, of surronding. They little bubble for tonight.

They look at each other and starts to slowly lean forward.

In the moment that sun is setting, they kiss.

xXx

She wakes up. Actually, sun wakes her up. It's morning. She looks at him lying next to her. Finally, she wakes up before him. She starts to slowly untangle herself from him so she could suprise him with breakfast in bed.

It's been a months since their first date and everything was blooming. They are happy couple and they enjoy it. Even Hope enjoy having her around. His family comes and goes over weekend to visit Hope and she has made a connection with everyone. She takes care of Hope when Nik is on 'buisness'.

Oh, and she needs to get all her stuff from apartmain here. One day she slept over in mansion and somehow it tourn out to be a months.

Just as she starts to untangle herself, a hand around her waist tighten up a bit and he whispers in her ear „Where do you think you are going, love?"

„Oh come on, I though that you were asleep. I thought about making a breakfast and get it to bed." Caroline sulks a bit. „How come I don't notice when you wake up and get out of bed?"

„That's because I'm thousand years old sweetheart." Nik says.

„That's not fair." She says as she circles with her hand over his scars. She remembers his story about his scars and his father. He told her last night.

„Really wish that I was there to stop him. I know it makes no sense but I don't know. I care for you and it hurts me that someone could do that to a child." Caroline says.

„It's okay sweetheart. I got over it. Let's just say I enjoy killing my father to stop him once and for all." He says.

„You just wanted to protect your family and yourself." She says with caring in her voice. She admires to him.

„What about you scars?" Nik asks.

She stops. She hadn't expect that question. But it'll be okay to tell him.

„Well this one," she shows on her thigh „is from my father. He torture me when he found out I was a vampire. Luckly I escaped from him. And this one," she shows on the hip „is from a car accident on the night that I turn."

„You never told me how did you turn." Klaus ask.

„Well, I was driving with my friends…"

 _*start of flashback*_

„ _Care turn it up, it's our song!" Kat says as she drives._

„ _Kat keep you eyes on the road. It's night time and wild animals could be anywhere."_

„ _You are such a party pooper Caroline." Kat says as she looks at her._

 _In that moment a wild animal jumps on the road._

„ _Kat look out!" Caroline screams._

 _But it was too late. Kat tried to divert it by turning the wheel, but they already hit the animal. A car started to turn around and they fell of the road. They fell down in a pit. They both fell out of car._

 _Caroline opened her eyes and saw that car was ruined. She look around and saw her bestfriend lying dead._

„ _Noo, Kat wake up" Caroline screams. „Wake up! Please Kat, don't leave me." Caroline says. „Don't give up, Elena waits for you." Caroline screams in pain as tears fall down. She can't move, she has metal in her hips and she is bleeding._

 _All of a sudden she hears a footsteps. But they are not human, they are animal footsteps. She sees a white wolf._

 _That was the last thing she needed. To be eaten by a wolf._

 _But wolf suprise her. It lies down next to her to keep her warm in this cold night so she can survive._

 _What a beautiful creature._

 _She close her eyes a bit, a fatigue beats her._

 _She opens her eyes and sees a man but he has veins around his eyes and he isn't looking like humans. He has fangs too. But there's no her wolf to keep her alive._

„ _Shhs, everything is going to be okay. You'll live." He says as he gives her a few drops of his blood._

 _But she's so scared that her heart beats so fast and she hasn't have a strenght in her body anymore. She feels numbness in her left arm. Heart attackt._

 _What a way to die._

 _*end of flashback*_

„That's it. That's how I died. And I never did found a man who changed me." Caroline says.

Klaus doesn't say anything he just holds her and kisses her. She needs to collect herself. She never did told anyone about it.

„ You are safe now love. You have me." Klaus says.

She immediately feels guitly. She needs to say him one more thing.

„I have to tell you something else." Caroline says.

She sits up in bed and so did him. He looks worried.

„Is everything alright love?" Nik asks.

„Of course it is. But you need to know this." She takes a deep breath „My father is a hunter. He doesn't like what I have become. A monster. He doesn't accepts me as his daughter. When he found out that I'm a vampire, he caputered me and tried to pure me first than if that didn't work out to kill me. Luckly, my mom helped me get out. But he sword to find me and to kill me." She says.

Klaus put hands on her face to cup it and says „Don't worry sweetheart, as long as you are with me, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

„I'm sorry Nik, but I can't risk it. As soon as I hear a humming bird, I got to leave. I can't let you or Hope or your family to get hurt just because my father wants me dead. Believe me, nothing is stopping him. He killed my mom without thinking it."

„Caroline, trust me. I'm immortal, no one wants to mess up with me." Klaus try to assure her.

„Nik, I love you with all my heart and I can't let anything to happen to you or Hope or your family because of me." Caroline says to him.

„Daddy!" Hopes says as she opens a door. „Look what aunt Rebekah got me"

Klaus looks at her and whisper „Well talk about it" lound enough so she could only hear with vampire hearing. He looks at his daughter and smiles.

xXx

She is walking down the road with Hope on her hand. They decided to take a walk around a town to see if something has changed.

Of course, Klaus hybrids are following them just in case something happenes.

„Care, do you love my daddy?" Hope asks.

„Of course sweetheart, with all my heart." Caroline says.

„And me?"

„Even more than him." Caroline assure her.

„Would you mind if I call you mommy?"

„Of course not. I'll loved that." Caroline says with tears in her eyes. What a happiness.

„Hope what do you say we go on a spinning wheel in lunapark and have a look on the whole New Orleans?" Caroline asks as she points on a spinning wheel in front of them.

„Yes. I love it mom!" Hope says as she runs down the end of a line.

They sit their booth and the wheel starts to spin. It stops on the top to so they can see New Orleans.

„Wow, it's magical. Can you believe how amazing this looks like?" Hope says while she admires the view.

„Just don't go near the door. I don't want you to fall down honey." Caroline says.

Wheel starts to spin again and Hope sits next to Caroline. Caroline hugs her. Her daughter. As they leave a lunapark few hours later after Hope tried her luck on every stand, Caroline hears a humming bird in backround.

She hugs Hope tighthly around herself and takes phone to call Klaus.

He answers and she only says „Humming bird" and she hang up.

She flash back to the mansion and says to Hope that she goes to Rebekahs room and that she can't leave it unless she's with her dad or Rebekah.

„Sweetie, you know I love you." Caroline says that to Hope before Hope disappears.

Caroline flashes to their room and pulls out a suitcase. She doesn't know what to do. She feels so desperate. She looks up and see Klaus as he leans on a doorway.

„Don't go." He says.

„I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. It's for your protection, for Hopes too. She called me a mom today. What kind of mom would I be to her if I would put her in danger?" she asks desperately.

He hugs her as tightly as possible and they stay silent for a bit. He cups her face with his hands a gives her an emotional kiss of despair. Their last kiss. It was so emotional. It is filled with love, hope, despair, anger and hunders of emotion. They can't get ahold.

„You need to help me to pack my bags. I can't do this on my own. I don't want to leave you. I love you." Caroline says as she holds his hands.

„I don't want to let go of you." Klaus says.

„You have to. It's for a greater good." Caroline says.

„Screw up a greater good. I'll fight him, I'll protect him." Klaus says angrily.

„No you can't do that. You don't want for your daughter to grow up without a father. I grew up and it sucked." Caroline says as she tosses some clothes inside a suitcase.

„I hate this." Klaus says and he helps her pack her suitcase.

As they close suitcase, they stand in the middle of the room not saying anything. This is their goodbye. Neither one of them wants to say it. They just look at each other.

„You have to promise me to take care of yourself." Klaus says „I'll find him and kill him and then I'll come and get you."

„Nik, I promise to take care of myself, but don't try to find him. I told you he isn't a regular hunter." She says as she comes near to him „I promise to write you a letter and send you postcards. That's the safest way for communication. It'll be one way, but you'll now I'll be alive." Caroline says.

„Here take my car. It'll be a good head start." Klaus says as they leave a room. „And if you ever need anything, you'll know where to find me."

They put suitcase in the trunk of the car.

Is there a way to say goodbye to someone you love with all your heart? Is there a good enough reason to say goodbye to someone you love? Is it worth sacrifice yourself and your happiness for a greater good?

They share one last kiss before she sits in the car.

On a sign language they show each other 'I love you' before she leaves.

And she feels like she just died.

xXx

She was standing there and looking at graves that holds her friends. If only she wasn't supernatural, if only she was human like them.

There laid down her best friends. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. She smiled a bit. It was wonderful to knew them.

Stefan and Elena, two persons good as you can imagine were couple. They had kids and now their kids have their own kids. Stefans and Elenas grandchildren are wonderful. Some of them looks a bit like them and some of them has their character. It's good to know there's always gonna be a light in a world full of darkness.

Bonnie, her witch friend. Even tho at first she didn't want to do anything with her, she remain her shield. She gave her a daylight ring, a protection spell so no one will ever be able to locate her and a humming bird that will tell her when her father was close enough so she could save her life. She never had opportunity to thank her or do something for her. Bonnie was one in a million people you'll ever met.

She hoped that they are at peace in their death.

She walks a bit and stops in fron of a small grave of the biggest person she ever known. Her mother.

„Hy mom…" she says as she hopes that maybe her mom will hear her.

„I came to visit you. I just…" tears fall down to her face and she breaths in deeply „ I can't do this anymore. I can't run away anymore. I fell in love…" she looks around herself and sits down.

„It doesn't make any sense. I know, I swore that I won't attach to anyone so nobody, including me, won't get hurt. I swore I'll fight with everything in me to live. But I'm sorry I failed you." She opens a bottle of wine.

„I know you never supported mine drinking habbits but maybe this is my last drink. I've decided that I had it enough of running away. I'm sorry mom. I know you sacrifise you life for me, I'll never forget that. But I need to stop this. It's either me or him."

She remembers the last day she saw her mother alive.

 _*start of flashback*_

„ _Let me go dad, you are hurting me!" She screams in pain. „ Please daddy, it's not my fault. I never wanted this, I didn't even know about supernatural world."_

„ _Caroline" her dad says her name as he puts a vervain binding on over her mouth „ I advice you not to talk while I'm gone, otherwise you'll get hurt." As he says that, he leaves her in basement._

 _She starts to cry. Her own dad tormenting her because she became vampire. Because he's a hunter, because he hates what she's become. Because she isn't human anymore and he has no daughter. Because she's not good enough._

 _Because her choice was taken away from her._

 _All of sudden she hears doors unlocking. Here it goes again. Her torment all over again._

„ _Caroline, honey. I'm here" she hears her mother voice. Her savior. She accepted her even tho she hates vampires because she knows everything._

„ _Be calm and quite, I'm going to free you. I have waited for him to leave the house." Her mom says to her and Caroline nods with her head. Her mom slits up ropes around her wrists and anckles._

„ _Honey, once you go out, just run and don't look back. You have to promise me that." Her mom says to her._

„ _I promise you that mom. Thank you for saving me and I love you." Caroline hugs her mom._

„ _Always honey, always."_

 _As soon as they got out of basement, her mom gives her a daylight ring. „Bonnie made that for you and some protection spells. When you hear a humming bird singing, it means that he's near. Remember, you promised to run as soon as we leave the house. No looking back and no returning." Her mom, ever the sheriff._

„ _I know mom. I'll come back in a few years to visit you when I got time to. But I'll always send you a letters to know that I'm fine." Caroline says as she realize that this is their goodbye because she has to run._

 _They step out of house and Caroline starts to run away. She hears someone yells „ Nooooo!" and she stops. She tourns around to see her father yelling at her mom. But she can't return back._

 _Then she hears „ William, no, don't do this." Her mom beggs him._

 _Her mom never begs._

 _And then she sees him killing her mom._

 _Her hearts breaks._

 _Just because she accepted her. Just because she loved her. Just because she saved her._

 _*end of flashback*_

„I'm sorry mom. I never had a chance to protect you." Tear slips down her face.

„But I fell in love. You won't believe me when I say this. He's the most powerful man in the world. He's cruel and vicious man. He has a lot of enemies. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone. But he only does that to protect his family. He's the most caring person in the world. He has a good heart even tho he puts walls around him. He saw something in me that you only saw. He loves me the way I am. He offered to protect me. But I couldn't risk it. I know that he would protect me even if that meant to lose his life. But he also has a daughter." She stops a bit as she remember that she grow up without her father.

„She needs her father more than I need him. Having kids is the one thing I wish I could have more than anything. For kids, for their smile, for their love, everything is worth sacrificing for. Even myself and my own happiness."

She smiles a bit „ That's why I'm putting end to this once and for all. I hope you get it. I couldn't risk that she grows up without her dad, she needs him. Her mom died giving birth to her. Love you mom." She kisses a white rose in her hand and lays it down on a grave.

She goes to the nears telephone booth to make a call. It goes straigh to a voice mail. She's a bit glad it had because having this conversation with him would be hard.

„Hey, it's me. Caroline. I know we haven't talk or see one another some time but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. That I'm truly sorry for leaving you, that I can't stop thinking about you, that I really wish that things were different. But you know I couldn't risk your daughter growing up without her dad. I do hope you are good, that your family and your little sunshine is good. Say hello to them from me." She stops a bit before she goes on point „ So, I'm calling you to let you know that I'm meeting my father. I can't run anymore. I just can't live life like this, I want to be with you and happy. Not looking around me because maybe my father is here somewhere. I need to end this. So it's either me or him. I want you to know that I love you. Bye" she hangs up a phone.

She walks away crying. Maybe this was the last time she could hear his voice even tho it's a voice mail.

xXx

She inhales her last smoke and steps down on a butt of cigarette. It's not a healthy habbit but right now she needs it. She stops to look at place one more time.

This is it. There's no turning back now. It's now or never.

She looks up and sees a sky full of starts. She remember her picking in night with him showing her starts on the roof of his house. She wishes to go back in time and be there for a one last time. How things were simple, how she pretend to not have a mark on her head, how she was happy with him.

It's all for you.

She comes in the abandoned factory. „ Hello father." She says feeling his presence.

„Don't call me like that, you stopped being my daughter on the day you died. Now you are just a freak." Her father says.

„Yeah well, it's still in my birth certificate that you are my father. Deal with it." She says with vicious smile on her face.

„How dare you?" He says as anger wash all over his face.

„How dare I what? You are the one who killed all the people I cared about, you are the one trying to kill his own flesh and blood." She says as she tries to keep her mind cold. No emotions.

He doesn't say anything and tries to attack her. Too bad she expects that. „ I wouldn't start to fight right now. I mean, all this time I've been running away from you and you didn't even prepare for a fight." She flash to another side of factory „ I mean you couldn't even catch me. I had to come to you so you would have a chance to fight me." She flash to another side just to screw up with him. „ Look, I'm here." She flash to yet another side „And now I'm here."

„You bitch. Come down and fight me." He looses his temper.

„Now, now, is that way to talk with your daughter?" she provokes him because when you fight the only way to win is to keep your head cold.

And she sees him out of control. He is furious. She comes near him and fights with him. She uses all her strenght to get an upper hand in fight. There is no holding back. She fights with him without mercy. And she gets an upper hand. He's beneath her. She has his life in her hands. She puts an hand over his skin where lays his heart.

Even tho he's a hunter, a special one. She's stronger. She has his genes, she's not a normal vampire because of his genes.

„You girl, you think you are able to kill me. Come on, kill me. Kill your father. Kill a man who raised you when you were a little one. Kill a man who read you all the fairytales." He says.

And she stops. She remembers her childhood. How happy she was.

That's was just for a moment. That was good enough to him to take over her. And know he was hold her. Her life was in her hands.

„Caroline, no!" she hears his voice. The one voice she's been missing all this time.

„Nik! What are you doing here?" She says in suprise.

„I got you message. I wanted to stop you or help you or anything." Klaus says.

„But you are late. Now her life is in my hands and I'm finally putting end to this." Her father says.

„Wait." Klaus says and her father stops. „I can offer you a deal. Her life for mine. I'm an Original hybrid. I'm immortal. I'm the ruthless king of supernatural. I'm the crown jewel for hunters." Klaus says.

„Hmm,.." her father says.

In that moment she fells her father starts to relaxing a grip on her neck. She can't let Nik give away his life for her. He has family, he has a daughter to raise.

Tears drops down her face as she says „I'm sorry Nik, I love you!" and she puts both of her hands on the stake and pulls in her heart and her fathers heart.

„Noo! Caroline" Nik screams as he flashes to catch her.

„It was worth it." She says with her last breath.

xXx

 **And now is time to hide somewhere because of ending. I know, my heart broke while I wrote this, so don't hate me.**


End file.
